On the Outside
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ The people in charge are trying to throw their weight around, but someone's not taking it anymore. Edge, Lita, Chris Jericho, Victoria, Chief Morley, Eric Bischoff, more
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, here's yet another very old fic of mine. I'm hoping that in posting it up here, I'll get inspired to start updating it again! Hope people read and review. That pushes and inspires me to further stories better than probably anything else! ;)_**

"No! I won't do that!" the angry young man snapped, his voice rising in his irritation. "Ask me to do anything, but I _refuse _to do that!"

"Look, pal..." Chief Sean Morley said, his tone extremely patronizing, the normally smug expression on his face gone and replaced by anger. He pointed an almost accusatory finger at the man standing before him before continuing. "Mr. Bischoff wants you to do this. The idea is to make you a heel, and what better way to do it than this?"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit what Bischoff wants. I am not going to resort to physically attacking a woman for the sake of the God damn storyline!" Adam Copeland felt his blood pressure practically skyrocketing as he glared steadily into the other man's face. God, he hated this prick Morley. He hated Eric Bischoff even more and was horribly disappointed that, since the roster splits had ended, Vince McMahon had appointed these two solely in charge. Vince's daughter, Stephanie, had been a great General Manager on SmackDown. Adam highly regretted that the brunette was no longer in charge - but McMahon had decided to put her back with Chris Jericho as his 'business partner.'

Chief Morley ran a hand down his face in annoyance, his patience wearing thin with the tall blond man.

"Maybe I oughtta get Mr. Bischoff. And then, you can take up all your grievances with _him_. This is what _he _wants, Adam. He enlisted me to talk to you about this idea, and-"

"Go ahead...go _get _him," Adam interrupted. "Don't think I won't tell Bischoff what I think of his so-called idea to his face..." The Canadian had no problem whatsoever with telling the man what he thought of this proposed storyline. What was more, he had no qualms about telling off the former WCW president, either.

"Fine - I _will_, then," the Chief of Staff insisted, and then, glaring at the blond, he snatched up his cell phone. Flipping it open, he pressed a button and held the device up to his ear.

As Adam watched Morley with contempt, a frown dominated his face when the man spoke.

"Mr. Bischoff, there's a small problem...Yes...Would you mind coming to my office to straighten this out?" He looked at the man standing nearby, noting the even angrier expression on his face, and the way his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay...Thanks, Mr. Bischoff..." After pressing a button to end the call, Morley met the tall blond man's angry green gaze squarely.

"He'll be here in a second."

A moment later, true to his word, Eric Bischoff entered the room without so much as a knock. All the fine hairs on the back of Adam's neck stood on end, and he narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the man... The man who, unfortunately, was the boss.

"What seems to be the problem here, Chief?" Bischoff asked, his dark eyes still fixed to the blond man's face. He didn't shift his gaze to his right-hand man for even a beat as he voiced the question, nor when Morley responded.

"Mr. Copeland here doesn't want to comply with your wishes...He doesn't want to participate in your storyline."

"Well, is that so?" The boss moved closer to Adam, peering up into his face with annoyance. "Why is that, Copeland? You think you're too good to allow Edge to turn heel?"

"No..." the Canadian spat, trying to reign in his temper as best he could. "But I have a problem with the way you want me to turn. I _won't_ attack a diva, no matter how much you want me to..."

"Oh, come now, Copeland!" Bischoff said. "I'm sure she won't mind...In fact, I'm _certain _she'll comply with the storyline..."

The tall blond man stared at the boss with surprise. "You mean you haven't even brought this up to _her _yet?"

"Not yet," the man replied, and Adam's feelings twisted to disgust once again as he noticed the smirk that had suddenly come over Morley's face. "But I have a feeling that Miss Amy Dumas won't argue. As a matter of fact, _neither _of you should - because if you don't go along with this idea of mine, you'll both be _fired_!" Bischoff smiled as he spoke those last four words.

The blond Canadian stared at him angrily, his hands clenching unconsciously into fists at his sides.


	2. Chapter 2

"God damn it..." Adam muttered as he stepped into his locker room. He slammed the door before slumping into a chair, wanting to punch something. Better yet, he'd prefer to punch some_one_ - two someones, actually - Bischoff _and _Morley, and right in their smug, arrogant, _ugly _faces. Instead, because he needed to do _something _with his hands, he ran them through his long blond hair.

"What's eating you?"

He looked up into the face of his friend Chris Jericho, with whom, along with Jay Reso, he was sharing a locker room tonight.

"Two words - Eric Bischoff...No - make that _five _words - Eric Bischoff and Chief Morley," Adam said between clenched teeth.

"Ahh...Pricks of a feather," Chris said in a sarcastically cheerful tone. "What'd those two ass clowns do _this _time?" He sank into the black leather couch nearby as he waited for the story.

"They have this really idiotic idea for how they want me to turn heel," the taller blond said.

"Turn heel? They're gonna make Edge a _heel_? Talk about moronic," Jericho said.

"Yeah, I know - I'm a crowd favorite," Adam quipped, losing his seriousness for a beat. "Unlike _some _people..."

"Hey, don't knock it - it's a lot more fun being a heel."

"I know how fun it is - I've _been _one before, remember? You used to call me and Jay 'Valley Girls'...Anyway, that's not even the problem," the tall Canadian said.

Chris eyed his friend with anticipation of the real issue, and the man continued.

"They have a very specific method of my heel turn in mind - they want me to physically attack Amy..."

"What? _Who _attacked Amy?" a voice asked from the doorway, and the two men looked up to see Jay standing there, a bottle of Poland Spring in hand.

"No one attacked her, Jerky," Jericho said. "You just walked in on the middle of a conversation, that's all."

"Oh...Thank goodness," the third blond man said with relief. "I thought I was gonna have to kick someone's ass for a minute there...What's going on?"

"Well, I was just telling Chris about what that prick Bischoff wants me to do," Adam explained. "He wants Edge to become a heel, and via his _plan_, the only way for that to happen is for me to attack Amy."

"Why's that the _only _way?"

"Because Bischoff said so..." the tallest man in the room replied. "And if I don't comply with the asshole's wishes, I'm fired. Actually, if _we_ don't comply, we're _both _fired..."

"Oh, shit!" Jay exclaimed. "And with the roster splits over and done with, it's not like you could go to Stephanie for help."

"Really, Einstein?" Adam snapped sarcastically. He glared at his best friend, then, feeling rotten for it, raked a hand through his long hair. "I'm sorry, Jay...I'm just so pissed off."

"And understandably so. It's okay."

Jericho spoke. "Well, there must be _something _we can do to stop this."

"Yeah, Adam," the other man agreed. "We can all protest this bullshit, and-"

"And what? Guys, we're talking about Eric Bischoff here - the same man who fired Stone Cold Steve Austin without even blinking - the most popular superstar in WWE history! We act, and he wouldn't hesitate to fire _all_ of us - and it's definitely not fair to Amy, especially since she doesn't even know a thing about this yet..."

"But..."

"You're right," Chris said. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." He ran a hand through his long blond hair and sighed. "I remember back in WCW _exactly _what kind of asshole Uncle Eric was. He didn't have a problem with firing wrestlers, even when they were out with an injury. Hell, a few of my friends even received their walking papers from Federal Express!"

Jay shook his head, his blue eyes serious but slightly wide. "So all those rumors were actually _true._.."

"Definitely...And Uncle Eric never gave much of a shit about women's wrestling, so...he wouldn't care so much about getting rid of Amy - regardless of the fact that she's the most popular female in WWE history."

"Shit!" Adam exclaimed, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He still wanted, and now more than ever, to punch Bischoff's lights out. But there was pretty much nothing he could do.

His back was against the wall.


End file.
